In practical extracorporeal blood treatment using an extracorporeal blood circuit, it is required and usual to prime the extracorporeal blood circuit before starting the blood treatment. This is understood to be a filling of the extracorporeal blood circuit, which after its establishment is filled with air, using a liquid fluid, which aims to prevent the introduction of air into the vascular system of the patient later on.